


Fully loved

by supealavigne



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supealavigne/pseuds/supealavigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nino is loved in two ways, and both are equally nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut, and I know I suck at this...

When Aiba met Nino at the café the latter worked at, his figure seemed to shine with every movement he made. He treated everyone, everything in the café with equal kindness. He used a sheet of napkin to fold a cute paper crane for the girl sitting behind him, he smiled to everyone who walked past his table, he seemed to have extra love from the usually grumpy cat that the Master of the restaurant owned. However, as busy as a café staff would be, Nino didn’t have time to take a second look at the brightly smiling man who was petting the Master’s cat, until he came to take his order.

 

“You look pale. Are you sick?” Aiba suddenly asked out of nowhere.

 

 _You nosy old man shut the fuck up._ Nino brattily thought, but the cost of losing his precious job was too high to afford, so he politely lowered his head and said “Sorry for bothering you” instead.

 

He jolted a bit when feeling a hand placed on his forehead as he bowed down. “You are having a fever. Are you sure you can continue working?”

 

“I can handle it just fine, please don’t worry,” Nino said quickly and retreated. He didn’t come back to that table again until his shift ended at 11PM. However, as he walked out of the staff room, the man standing outside of the café took him aback slightly. Of course he wouldn’t think a stranger would wait for him. The man looked at him then gave him a bright grin before he walked to the pavement in front of the café. Nino’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the still suited office worker.

 

After that, somehow Aiba managed to convince Nino to drive him home. The way home was quiet as Aiba wanted to make sure Nino could get some proper rest. And Nino didn’t refuse the kindness; he took a short nap and when his eyes blinked open, Aiba was carrying him out of the car. Nino struggled a bit and Aiba was considerate enough to let him walk on his own feet.

 

On the restropect, he would prefer to be carried all the way to his flat.

 

The day after and the day after that, Aiba went to the café quite regularly. However straight he looked, he turned out to be gay and of course, took a liking in this certain Ninomiya guy. And Ninomiya Kazunari, also known as Nino, was, by chance, gay too. Aiba proved to be a caring and loving partner yet full of surprise, enough to keep Nino from boredom, so when the man asked him out, he couldn’t get to say no, which he should have.

 

Because everyone had a secret.

 

\---

 

While Aiba Masaki was an affectionate partner and treated Nino as if he was the most precious treasure in the world, Sakurai Sho - the Master of the cafe as well as _Nino's_ Master, was totally different. He was kind and charismatic, like _ridiculously_ charismatic. At the age of 30, he was running two businesses simultaneously, one was the cafe and the other was an event planning company; both were equally successful. Many girls would die to have a smile from him. However, behind the bedroom's door, he was thoroughly different.

 

He met Nino after the latter had been accepted to be an employee of his. The percentage of meeting a person with same homosexual orientation was quite low, but meeting one with the same interest in BDSM was even lower. They started to experience some kinky stuff and eventually Sho got to tie Nino up and dominate him the way he wanted. The best thing was both of them enjoyed it without any romance attached.

 

However, if two people had one mutual friend, the possibility of them meeting each other was high.

 

That day, Aiba experienced the most terrible encounter he had ever thought of in his entire life.

 

That was a fine June night, Nino's birthday to be exact. Aiba was supposed to be on a business trip exactly on that day, but in the last minute the meeting was cancelled, so he took the last flight to return to Tokyo. As soon as he reached his hometown, he rushed to Nino's house before the clock stroke 12. Bringing a well-prepared gift and using the spare keys, he got into the flat to make a surprise. But as he got one foot inside the apartment, something, _some sounds_ , started to sneak into his ears.

 

The sounds were absolutely not right.

 

He traced along the sound and at the source of the sound, he froze.

 

Ninomiya Kazunari, his precious boyfriend, with his hand tied behind his back and two clothes pins attached to both of his nipples bouncing on his chest, was fucking himself on another guy's cock, mouth continuously moaned and groaned and grunted and chanted incoherent words like "Sakurai-sama", "slut" and "please".

 

His world crumbled under his feet as he watched his lover rode himself and the stranger to climax. Seeing the petite figure laying limp after orgasming so hard, he felt like vomiting and the gift box on his hand fell on the floor. That was when the two in the room turned back and saw him at the opened door.

 

"Masaki..." Nino got panicked. He hadn't been untied yet and the cock was still deep inside of him, not to mention the pins still on his perky nipples and the cum still dripping on his stomach; the whole situation left him in a daze, he didn't know how to react.

 

Aiba was at lost for words to say. He silently turned on his heel and walked away from the cruel bedroom door. He felt like crying, but no tears managed to leave his eyes. In the room, Nino tried his bed to cover himself with a loose shirt before running after the man he loved.

 

"Hey Masaki..." Nino said as he met his boyfriend's eyes, "Please, listen."

 

"Is there anything I should listen to?" Aiba snorted a bitter laugh, which was definitely not his style, "I'm sorry for coming home suddenly like that. Sorry for intruding your house without permission. Next time I will set a date, hope you will have better preparation then."

 

"It's not that, I-"

 

"IF IT'S NOT THAT, THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID HAPPEN IN THAT FUCKING ROOM?" Aiba outburst at Nino, which startled the smaller man a bit, "THERE IS CUM ON YOUR MOUTH, NINOMIYA!"

 

Nino ashamedly wiped his lips and looked down at his feet.

 

"This is- this is not something you can give me, Masaki," Nino tried to collect himself and explained desperately, "Please, I will talk to you later, when both of us are calm enough."

 

"Take your time with the owner of the cum still lingering on your face while you are talking to your boyfriend," Aiba said bitterly, "Sorry for never making you sucking my cock. That way my cum is never on your beautiful face like now."

 

At that, Aiba slammed the door closed. Nino lost his strength and fell on his knees, the wall helped support his useless weight. Sho walked out of the room and towards the sobbing man, then held him like that for a good long while, until Nino fell asleep in his silent embrace.

 

\---

 

A week later, Nino and Aiba met up at a cafe around the corner. The older man wore a happy-go-lucky face when he greeted his boyfriend. The sorrow still lingered on his face, but deep inside, Nino knew the man just tried to ease the atmosphere, although the most damaged one was him himself.

 

"Listen, Kazu," Aiba took a breath after Nino sat down, "I have made up my mind. I love you and I won't let you go. I will just ask you a few questions, please answer me honestly."

 

"I will," Nino's voice was still somewhat shakily.

 

"I won't bite," Aiba laughed softly, "So, first, what is he like?"

 

"He is a good person, I suppose," Nino chose his words carefully before talking.

 

"What kind of relationship are you having with him?"

 

"... BDSM," this question was apparently too difficult, so the answer was no more than a whisper.

 

"Oh," Aiba's smile was slightly off, "Do you enjoy it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Why don't you tell me?"

 

"It's not something you can just _give_ me," Nino repeated what he had said a week before, "I know you won't hurt me at all. But I- I can't stop."

 

"How long have you met him?" Aiba changed the topic, as if the last one was too much for him.

 

"After I got the job in the cafe. He is the Master there."

 

"So he knows you better than me," Aiba hummed. Nino was about to say something when Aiba suddenly grinned brightly, "So, last question, do you love him?"

 

"No! Everything between us is just _that_ ," Nino highered his voice, "I come to him because I know we both want it. The only one I love is you."

 

Aiba was taken aback by the suddenly loud answer of Nino's. He then smiled to his partner and leaned in to give him a peck on his trembling lips. "I believe you."

 

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm so sorry," Nino felt like the tears were coming out, "I will tell him to end this. I will even leave the cafe. I-"

 

"Don't talk stupid!" Aiba smacked his head, "What will you live on if you leave the job, you baka? Continue your life as you have always done," he changed his seat to the one beside Nino, "Even what you are doing with him. I cannot give you that, I admit, so I want you to fulfill your desire at least. I won't mind, now that I know about it. But I will make sure that you are safe."

 

"Masaki, you don't have to-" Nino was startled by his boyfriend's extreme kindness. He stared at the other's eyes, and found that in those eyes there was only pure sincerity. Nino was lost.

 

"This is how I love you, Kazu," Aiba tenderly kissed his forehead, "If that's the kind of sex you want, then go get it, as long as you know the way back to me."

 

"I- It's like I'm cheating on you, just like before," Nino mumbled guiltily, "If you keep spoiling me like that, one day I will actually betray you."

 

Aiba stopped smiling. He knew. He had prepared for that, but of course he wouldn't expect it to be said out loud. However, with his Godgiven improvisational mind, he made a decision. A bizarre one.

 

"Then let me orchestrate it. Show me how he does it to you. I will see if I can leave you to him or not."

 

\---

 

There was, of course, a bit of argument, in which Nino objected to the idea and Aiba kept persuading him and even called Sakurai Sho to arrange a session. Nino was dragged to the weird date even without him agreeing. However, since he was the one at fault that time, he had to involutarily get involved in that shit.

 

"Aiba-san asked me to go rough on you, like we have always done," Sho said calmly, seeming not to mind the situation, "Can you take it?"

 

"I can," he stated.

 

They were in Nino's living room, discussing Nino having sex with Sho, with the presence of Aiba - Nino's boyfriend in the very same room. The smallest man found himself the most normal among the three of them.

 

"So are we going to do it here, or should we move to the bedroom?" Aiba said, grinning like a child talking about rainbows and candy. Nino sometimes didn't figure out what was going on in that mind.

 

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Sho became a completely different person. He immediately pinned Nino to the wall and kissed him fiercely, succeeded in extracting some erotic moans from Nino's throat. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Aiba frown.

 

"You can stop the act whenever you want to. His safe word is 'Sobusen'," Sho pulled back a bit to informed Aiba. The man slightly nodded and gestured them to keep going.

 

Sho then commanded Nino with a charismatically manly voice, "Strip." Without further pause, Nino obeyed like a well-trained dog. "On four. Bark for me, doggy."

 

With the embarrassment of being watched closely, his bark came out not louder than a whisper. A harsh slap met his butt cheek. "Louder." Not until the fifth slap did he bark loud enough to satisfy his Master. "I have trained you so carefully and yet you are still shy before someone else's eyes. What do you think you are, a virgin?" Sho said degradingly, "Now get on the bed while I look for something for you to play with."

 

Nino crawled to the bed. He turned his eyes to his lover, who was staring at him with crimson red face. He turned away in shame, which was surprising as he had been manhandled even more roughly yet he had never uttered a word of embarrassment.

 

Sho came back to the bed and cuffed Nino's wrists on the bedpost. "Look, Aiba-san, doesn't he look sexy like this?"

 

Feeling Aiba's stare on his exposed body, he unconsciously blushed and closed his thighs. "Looks like someone is excited." At that, Sho lifted a whip to the air and hit the little man with it. A startled "Ah!" escaped his mouth as the whip brushed again his hardening cock. The dominant looked at him and he immediately understood; he spread his legs wide just to groan painfully as every whip met his skinny figure. Sho whipped Nino continuously until he heard some gasps, not from Nino, but from the man still standing behind him.

 

"What is that, Aiba-san?"

 

"No, I-," Aiba hesitantly stared at the red marks on Nino's body, his eyes showed real worry, "Doesn't he get hurt? I mean, being hit on the stomach and the thighs and the, um, dick like that?"

 

"It might be hurt to me and to you," Sho turned around and faced Aiba fully, explaining his doing as if giving a lecture on a Economics in University, "But the point is, he likes it. He came to me because he likes to get hurt, and I don't want to analyze him, I just give him what he wants. Why don't you come here and give it a try?"

 

"I- No, that would be -," Aiba was about to shake his head determinedly when he met Nino's eyes, who was still lying on the bed with his cock fully aroused from being whipped. He was silently pleading, _please hit me with your own hand._

 

Aiba, actually, did not quite get it. In his world, no one ever wanted to be hit, and everyone deserved happiness. He was curious about those eyes, he was curious about why being hit was so arousing. So, unconsciously, he stepped up and received the whip from the dominant's hand.

 

"Your boyfriend here has decided to hurt you a little bit," Sho patted the submissive's thighs playfully, "Count out loud, baby, until you can cum from being whipped, since I know you are such a pain whore."

 

The saying startled Aiba. _Really? One can possibly cum just from being hit?,_ he exchanged a look with Nino. The man gave him an encouraging nod as his lover lifted the whip and landed it on his thighs.

 

"One," Nino spitted out. He punctuated every whip with a number. Aiba's whips were messy, but the way it hit his cock unexpectedly made him arch his back in pleasure.

 

At the fifteenth whip, Nino gasped. Aiba hesitantly stopped his hand. "Please," Nino said with tears pooled in his eyes, "Please..."

 

"Please what?" Sho came back to the bed, poking the little man's cock mockingly. Precum were brimming on the slit of his dick, "Don't tell me you are aroused enough to cum now."

 

"Please let me come," Nino looked desperate on the bed, apparently holding in as much as he could, "Please, Master."

 

"But the fun has barely begun," Sho staged a pout, then pulled out a cock ring which made Nino groan in frustration, "Put it on with your own hands, don't make me do everything like that."

 

Nino was free from the cuffs. He wobbly got some lube on his palm and stroke his manhood until the dick was slicked enough yet just an inch from orgasm. He groaned as the ring slipped on his cock, secured him from cumming.

 

"Now, Aiba-san, I heard you never tried his mouth. You should take this chance to feel how great that slutty mouth could be on your cock."

 

Aiba shivered at the suggestion. He was still fully clothed, but somehow his dick was hardened by the way Nino moaned as being whipped. Before he could registered what Sho had said, Nino was already on his knees before him, like an obedient dog. Aiba almost jumped on his feet as Nino rubbed his cheek against the bulge on his pants.

 

"Don't be so fucking excited, you whore," Sho pulled him back and lay a slap on his face and yanked his hair harshly. The tear on his eyes finally fell down his cheeks as he looked up the dominant, "Tell me first, who is your Master?"

 

"You are my Master," Nino shakily answer as his hair was pulled mercilessly. Sho pulled the sub's face towards his own, "And who owns you?"

 

"It's you, Master."

 

The answer earned him another slap, stronger than the first one. He fell to the floor as the dominant kicked him to his back, feet on his chest. "That's why you are such a filthy slut," Sho said dangerously, "The one who really owns you is standing there, sacrificing his everything to make you happy. Yet you are still here, begging me to fuck you hard in the ass every night we get together. You should show your gratitude to him, like, right now."

 

Nino shivered at being scolded. Aiba was startled, more by being impressed than anger. He still froze as the scene before his eyes was so fast, but something warm was bubbling in his chest.

 

"Now go apologize him like a dog that you are," Sho kicked him towards the still-frozen man.

 

Nino crawled to his boyfriend, looked up with his tear-streaked face. He licked the man's foot earnestly and kissed his toes as if they were the most beautiful things in the world. "Enough with your gratitude. Now let him feel your slutty cave."

 

Nino freed Aiba's cock from his boxers in a record time. At the very first lick on his dick, Aiba was already moaning. Nino licked it on the side and sucked the precum leaking on the head. He suddenly felt his hip lifted, then a cock invaded him in one go, totally raw and unprepared. He screamed painfully and gripped Aiba's hips to keep himself from falling. Sho didn't say a word, immediately thrusting into Nino, making him scream his heart out.

 

"Why doesn't that mouth continue its job?" Sho said mockingly, his hands grabbed Nino's hair and pushed him forwards harshly, making Aiba's cock go deep in his throat. Nino seemed to be gagged but Sho didn't even care, he just kept pushing and fucking. The scream was muffled by Aiba's dick. He tilted his head backwards as Nino's mouth did wonderful things to him. It was the first time he had ever experienced it, and it was more than amazing.

 

"Ah... Kazu... You are so good..." Aiba sighed in pleasure, hands replaced Sho's on the submissive's hair. He caressed his hair caringly despite the brutal atmosphere. Nino looked up at him, tears still falling, "You are so pretty like this."

 

The painful scream turned into aroused, muffled groan. After a few minutes, Sho shoved his dick extra deep inside Nino and filled his hole with his seed. Nino moaned deliciously. Aiba was also close. Nino pulled back a bit and said breathlessly, "Please… cum on my face."

 

Aiba was so deep in pleasure that he didn't even know what that meant. Nino helped stroke him to his climax. His cum landed all over the man's face and his opened mouth. That was undoubtedly the most intense orgasm in Aiba's entire life.

 

As the two tops were getting down from their high, Nino was laying limp on the floor, in a moment he felt like he was totally left out, but the next one he was carried to the bed, the cock ring was removed immediately. A mouth brushed lightly against his lips and a tongue twirled with his passionately. His eyes blinked open and he found Aiba. Before he could say anything, another mouth wrapped his cock and sucked it slowly. Nino moaned into the kiss, hands pulled Aiba closer to him. The tongue at his lower body teased his hole at times, making him jolt. His cock was painfully hard and had been on the edge for hours. With a final suck, he released his cum inside Sho's throat.

 

He gasped, panted, desperately sucked in some air. The whole thing was extremely bizarre and overwhelming. Aiba placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, whispering, "I love you." He smiled back and left a peck on the older man's lips. Nino didn't actually saw Sho, but he felt that the man was leaving for the bathroom with an equally genuine smile on his face. Aiba kneeled beside the bed and looked at the little man lovingly.

 

"So?" Nino started, "How was it?"

 

"It was kinda, um, extreme," Aiba embarrassedly answered, "But because you looked like you really enjoyed it, so it is okay with me."

 

"Not that," Nino playfully poked his nose, "I mean, my mouth on your cock for the first time and you tasting yourself from my mouth for the first time."

 

Aiba blushed hard at the saying. He whacked his boyfriend on the head, told him to shut up, and then they both burst out laughing. When Sho came back with a warm damp cloth, Aiba took the responsibility for cleaning Nino. That night, even though Sho refused for countless times, Aiba managed to get them three spend a peaceful, dreamless night together.

**Author's Note:**

> And I think I will not leave it hanging like this. Pray for me and my proscrastination, people, and for the sequel of this trashy smut.


End file.
